lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Tag Team Championship
The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) Undisputed Tag Team Championship (also known as the LPW Unified Tag Team Championship and the LPW Tag Team Championship) is a professional e-wrestling tag team championship. Currently, it is the only multi-brand championship in Lords of Pain Wrestling, being defended on both Insanity and Pyromania brands. At Altered Reality IV, the titles were created as a result to a championship unification. The titles consist of the: *'LPW World Tag Team Championship', established in 2003 and was primarily defended on the Pyromania/Inferno brand. *'LPW United States Tag Team Championship', established in 2004 and was defended on the Insanity brand. History Days before Altered Reality IV, Inferno General Manager Spectre announced that the LPW Tag Team Champions from each brand would square off in a championship unification match to unify each brand's tag team titles. The MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo (who had reigned as Inferno's LPW World Tag Team Champions for a record-setting 15 months) became the first LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions when they defeated Insanity's Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio and Ash Strife), who held the LPW United States Tag Team Champions. With the unified Tag Team Championship, the MWA would cement their dominance over the tag team division, culminating in a 22-month long reign between both of their Tag Team Championships. At Take No Prisoners, D. Hammond Samuels revealed himself as The Boss, who successfully bought out LPW with Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. With LPW being hit by the financial crisis, Samuels hoped to break-up the MWA with the goal of forcing the team into singles stars, thus capitalizing on a potential profit that Tromboner Man and RaTo were capable of. Samuels teamed with Krimson Mask to form a dream team combination, and at LPW Insanity LIVE from Sydney, successfully ended the legendary reign of the MWA, ending RaTo's career in the process. With his partner sidelined indefinitely, Tromboner Man joined forces with an LOP Hardcore nemesis, The Misfits leader Drew Michaels. After Samuels reformed The Illuminati, Madcore Misfits formed a dream team of their own at Sacrament on August 24, 2009. The team would hold it until December 5, 2009 at Inferno 15.3: Night of Champions, where after successfully defending the titles against Bobino and Jeff Watson, Samuels revealed that when Tromboner Man signed a contract extension earlier in the show, he failed to read the fine print that stated he must spend a full tour of duty with the Australian Army, which led to Tromboner Man and Drew Michaels to be stripped of the titles. One week later at Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City, GM Little Red booked the Watchmen (Black Reaper and Justus) against Andy Savana and Hatchet Ryda, who were feuding for Hatchet's LPW World Heavyweight Championship. After having a brief discussion with Savana, Little Red announced the vacant titles would be decided between the two teams. In a major upset, the rookie Watchmen were able to take advantage and win the championship just months into their debuts. Despite victories in handicap and multi-man tag team matches, the Watchmen were forced to enter enemy territory and defend the titles on Inferno against Michaels and Misfits teammate, Mass Chaos. The Misfits were successful at Inferno 16.2 on May 15, 2010. The two teams would engage in a feud triggered by respect for each other's moral code. After the Watchmen gained singles victories over both Misfits at Insane Asylum and Redemption, the Watchmen defeated the Misfits at Altered Reality V to reclaim the titles. Current champions The current champions are the Watchmen, Black Reaper and Justus, who are in their second reign. They defeated The Misfits at Altered Reality V on October 22, 2010. Lineage Season 5 Season 6 Statistics Team }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} Individual }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} See also *LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship gallery External links *The History of Insanity *The History of Inferno Category:Championships